


N'est-ce pas que je suis?..

by ellenoruschka



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenoruschka/pseuds/ellenoruschka
Summary: De Pierre Gringoire. Pour la ville de Paris.





	N'est-ce pas que je suis?..

N'est-ce pas que je suis ton fils,  
Toi, ma ville longeant la rivière?  
N'est-ce pas que tu m'as créé —  
Ce bouffon, ce poète étrange?  
C'est vrai que j'ai trop de vices,  
Mais je suis tout seul dans ce monde.  
Je me cache dans la nuit profonde,  
Parce que je ne suis pas un ange. 

N'est-ce pas que je suis ton barde,  
Toi, ma ville de pierre?  
Tu es ma seule prière,  
Toutes mes lignes inégales sont toi.  
J'aime beaucoup tes oiseaux criards,  
Et tes toits, et tes arbres verts...  
Je t'aime tendre, je t'aime sévère —  
C'est ma seule véritable voie.

N'est-ce pas que je suis ton esprit,  
Toi, ma ville sous la lune,  
Toi qui m'as donné ma plume,  
Toi qui m'as donné la fièvre?  
Moi, je reste avec toi, Paris;  
Moi, je chante pour toi, Paris...  
Moi, je suis toi, Paris.  
Tu m'as créé, Paris,  
Pour placer tes mots  
Sur mes lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of my poem from Russian into French, done by myself and proofread by the wonderful Valérie Houle. The poem is from the POV of Pierre Gringoire from Notre Dame de Paris. The original is here: www.stihi.ru/2016/08/04/4748


End file.
